


Strawberry fields

by Jjjaded



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Sick Tsukishima Kei, Sickfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28501785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jjjaded/pseuds/Jjjaded
Summary: "La prossima volta che sarai tu a stare male, verrò a trovarti a casa tua senza avvisarti."Yamaguchi rise. "Dovrebbe essere una minaccia?""Certo, perché premerò sul campanello finché non verrai ad aprire."Yamaguchi rise ancora.--english translation available
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Strawberry fields

**Author's Note:**

> heyy, è la prima fanfiction che pubblico in italiano perché di solito scrivo direttamente in inglese. Questa volta ho deciso di fare un esperimento e fare prima una versione italiana, così che risulti più naturale (spero) e poi tradurla in inglese, anche se probabilmente mi impiegherà più tempo.  
> edit: here it is: [eglish version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28534122)

Il rumore del campanello lo svegliò. In realtà Tsukishima non stava propriamente dormendo, era in quello stato di limbo intermedio. I suoi genitori erano entrambi già usciti di casa per andare a lavoro, forse uno di loro aveva dimenticato le chiavi ed era tornato a prenderle? Tsukishima aspettò che il campanello suonasse una seconda volta prima di alzarsi, avvolgersi addosso una coperta e camminare molto lentamente verso l’ingresso.Se è il postino o un venditore porta a porta giuro che lo faccio fuori.  
Non aveva fatto in tempo a sporgersi per guardare attraverso lo spioncino della porta che il campanello suonò per la terza volta, facendolo quasi saltare per lo spavento. Okay questo era il segnale che doveva essere importante. Aprì la porta.  
“Yamaguchi.”  
Tsukishima sbatté lentamente le palpebre, accigliato. Le lezioni sarebbero iniziate di lì a poco, perché era venuto a casa sua? Glielo chiese.  
“Perché sei qui? Dovresti essere a scuola.”  
“Ti stavo aspettando al solito posto ma non arrivavi,” lo squadrò da capo a piedi e il suo volto si fece un po’ preoccupato, “stai male?”  
Come a rispondergli, Tsukishima fu scosso da un brivido che gli corse lungo tutta la schiena e si strinse nella coperta.  
Yamaguchi trasalì, “oh!” Voleva chiudere la porta, ma non voleva rimanere fuori; guardò Tsukishima, pregandolo urgentemente con gli occhi di farlo entrare. Lui sbuffò, in ogni caso questa visita era sicuramente meglio di un venditore porta a porta o del postino. Gli fece cenno di entrare e tornò di nuovo in camera senza troppi convenevoli, trascinandosi dietro la coperta.  
"La signora Yamaguchi non si arrabbierà quando verrà a sapere che hai saltato un giorno di scuola?" Chiese, la voce nasale.  
Yamaguchi si stava togliendo in fretta le scarpe. Fece una breve risata, "forse, ho comunque portato i libri quindi posso studiare mentre tu… dormi, per esempio."  
Grande idea, pensò Tsukishima mentre si sedeva sul bordo del letto. Ora Yamaguchi lo aveva raggiunto e si era seduto accanto a lui.  
"Comunque è solo un po' di febbre, passerà."  
"Nel frattempo ci sono io a farti stare meglio," esclamò sorridente.  
Tsukishima sbuffò di nuovo e Yamaguchi lasciò cadere le spalle. "Se ti do fastidio posso andarmene, non è un problema," disse serio, "ti lascio riposare."  
"No." Tsukishima poggiò una mano sulla sua, era fredda. "Posso riposarmi anche con te qui."  
Pensandoci su, qualsiasi altra persona lo avrebbe infastidito in quel momento, ma non Tadashi. In realtà pensieri di questo tipo erano ormai all'ordine del giorno; aveva scoperto che Yamaguchi era una grande eccezione, non era mai fuori posto o di troppo quando era attorno a Tsukishima.  
Sì voltò verso di lui e vide che aveva le guance rosa.  
Tirò su le gambe e si infilò di nuovo sotto il piumone.  
"La prossima volta che sarai tu a stare male, verrò a trovarti a casa tua senza avvisarti."  
Yamaguchi rise. "Dovrebbe essere una minaccia?"  
"Certo, perché premerò sul campanello finché non verrai ad aprire."  
Yamaguchi rise ancora.  
"Io però ti accoglierei molto meglio. Comunque alla fine mi hai fatto entrare."  
"Non commetterò lo stesso errore una seconda volta."  
"Stai zitto Tsukki, non mi lasceresti mai chiuso fuori casa tua."  
"Ne sei così sicuro?"  
"Sì, perché mi vuoi bene, anzi mi ami addirittura."  
Un attimo di silenzio.  
"Ne sei così sicuro?" Tsukishima ripeté.  
"Certo che mi ami, io lo so." Yamaguchi sorrise fiero, con il mento verso l'alto, "sono l'unica persona che può chiamarti Tsukki."  
"È solo perché ti conosco da quando siamo piccoli."  
Yamaguchi si portò una mano sul cuore e si finse commosso, "oh ma che dolce, hai iniziato ad amarmi già da piccolini?"  
Se ne avesse avuto le forze, Tsukishima avrebbe portato gli occhi al cielo, esasperato. Ma, appunto, non ne aveva le forze, quindi si limitò a un piccolo grugnito e sembrava quasi avesse messo su il broncio, distogliendo lo sguardo. Yamaguchi lo trovò adorabile.  
Appoggiò le mani sul materasso e si sporse in avanti per dargli un bacio sulla fronte, ma quando le sue labbra erano quasi arrivate a sfiorargli la pelle, si fermò di colpo e si ritirò su.  
Sebbene fosse voltato da una parte, Tsukishima si era accorto di lui, e adesso che Yamaguchi si era allontanato sentiva che il punto preciso in cui si aspettava di essere baciato era stranamente vuoto, come se l'aria lì lo colpisse di meno.  
Guardò Yamaguchi confuso, e lui sorrise in risposta, coprendosi la bocca con una mano.  
"Non posso, sei malato."  
"Sei qui per prenderti cura di me o no?"  
"Certo Tsukki ma-"  
"Allora dammi un bacio."  
Una vampata di calore salì fino alle guance di Yamaguchi, rendendole rosse. Forse era la febbre, ma per un attimo a Tsukishima sembrò di vedere infiniti campi di piccole fragole mature. Dovrei portarci Tadashi, pensò. Sì, era decisamente la febbre.  
In altre occasioni Yamaguchi lo avrebbe preso in giro ancora un po', ma guardandolo così, avvolto nelle coperte, bianco come un muro, non ne ebbe il cuore.  
Sorrise dolcemente. Si piegò di nuovo sull'altro, con la mano sinistra scostò indietro le ciocche bionde, accarezzandolo, e lo baciò sulla fronte, proprio al centro. Rimase così, fermo, per un secondo o due, poi si tirò su, le dita ancora tra i suoi capelli.  
"Sei caldo, Tsukki."  
"Mhm." Non si era accorto di aver chiuso gli occhi, ma ora non riusciva più ad aprirli.  
Sentì il materasso muoversi.  
"Apri la bocca, Tsukki."  
Tsukishima dischiuse le labbra e aprì appena gli occhi; Yamaguchi voleva misurargli la febbre.  
Pochi attimi dopo, riprese il termometro. Si lasciò sfuggire un "oh" sorpreso.  
"Cavolo, ti è salita la febbre."  
Tsukishima voleva cedere e addormentarsi di nuovo, ma la testa gli pulsava e non glielo permetteva. Nel frattempo sentiva Yamaguchi che stava armeggiando con le medicine che sua madre aveva lasciato sul comodino.  
"Hey," gli scosse piano la spalla. Tsukishima riuscì ad aprire gli occhi, non con poca fatica. Era proprio stanco.  
"Manda giù questo con un po' d'acqua, poi puoi dormire."  
Stava usando la stessa voce di sua mamma in queste situazioni, piena di affetto e con una punta di fermezza, così che sapesse di non poter rifiutare la medicina.  
Quindi si tirò un po' su e seguì le istruzioni, mentre Yamaguchi reggeva una mano sotto il suo mento per essere sicuro che non cadesse niente.  
"Bravissimo, amore."  
Tsukishima sprofondò nel piumone, le ultime parole di Yamaguchi lo facevano sentire ancora più comodo e al calduccio.  
Yamaguchi sorrise piegando la testa leggermente di lato e tornò ad accarezzargli il volto.  
Non ricordava di aver chiesto un altro bacio, ma ora le labbra di Yamaguchi erano sulla sua guancia, e stampavano piccoli soffici baci sullo stesso punto, muovendo appena la bocca.  
"Ti amo, Kei."  
Tsukishima provò a rispondere ma uscì solo un flebile mugugno che somigliava solo vagamente a un "anche io, Tadashi."  
Yamaguchi rise, e Tsukishima sentì gli angoli della bocca alzarsi, quasi fosse un riflesso spontaneo.

**Author's Note:**

> potete trovarmi su twitter [qui](https://twitter.com/Nietzschedice_)  
> o [qui](https://twitter.com/toojjjaded) (ENG)


End file.
